Worse for Worse
by kimcat
Summary: Team 7 is having a little argument about whose life is worse. Plz read summary sucks. Flames will be ignored.


**Oh yea?**

Worse 4 worse

I do not own Naruto,

This is a pointless one-shot thingy I wrote when I got bored .If there are any spelling errors well that's too bad because my spell check is screwy. Poofed is a real word! And besides it doesn't work half the time. But if you are my mortal enemy and by that I mean you must have all grammar and spelling perfect then that's just too bad for you isn't it? Major and minor ooc-ness & random warning

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It was a rather warm day as Naruto waited at the bridge for his teammates. Soon Sasuke arrived but when Naruto greeted him he said nothing not even his usual "Hn"

"What crawled up your ass?" Naruto asked miserably

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Like you didn't know" came the reply as he walked over to the trees that were near by.

"Oh what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled walking after him

"My life has got to be the worst that's what!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Oh yea? How you figure? I've got the worst life ever" Sakura who had shown up not to long ago hid behind a tree so she was able to see then but not be heard. She learned that when those two were in a bad mood and they were brought together to steer clear.

"Yo!" however Kakashi wasn't as smart. "Today I was..." he started but Naruto cut him off

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT ROAD YOU GOT LOST ON!" Naruto screened

'_I'm so glad I chose to stay away' _Sakura thought.

"I'm waiting!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Pfft how about this then? Every time I go get ice cream I only get to eat half of it because the other half falls on the floor" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mind telling me what you two are arguing about?" Kakashi said in lazy tone

"We're trying to see who has the worst life" Naruto said simply

"Oh ok well I can't eat ice cream with my mask on" Kakashi said taking it as a game.

"Yea well I'm not even allowed into any of the stores that sell ice cream and hardly anyone will give me a favor" Naruto grunted.

"I get chased by crazed fan girls and you do not want to know what they can do" Sasuke said _'Beat that!' _

"I have crazed guys and girls trying to see me without my mask. They are very vicious."

"People follow me around, wait until I'm alone then beat me up"

Sakura saw they weren't fighting and came over. She decided that she would partake in their little "game"

"I was totally ignored as a child," she said

"I wish I was ignored" Sasuke scowled.

"My book got wrecked once and the store didn't open until next week"

"Yea well I was once bound, gagged, weighted down, then thrown in a river," Naruto stated.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but it went unnoticed. "By who?"

"Don't worry he got what was coming to him" Naruto laughed nervously "Can anyone top that?" Kakashi looked into the sky.

"My family was murdered when I was 7" Sasuke said.

"My family was murdered at the age of 6" Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"My parents treat me like I'm useless" Sakura said.

"I never knew my family and got kicked out the orphanage when I was 5. On top of that I have to pay double the normal rent!"

Everyone was silent until Kakashi spoke "I can top everything" he said

"Oh yea? How?" the three genin asked,

"I had to go to Gai's youthful training island for 3 months, no escape, no boats"

"Naruto may have the worst life but you win for worst moment" Sakura said

"Yeah but Sasuke wins points for having the most traumatizing moment and being a prick award." Kakashi said happily.

"But there is one good thing about being at Gai's training camp." Kakashi said.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked, fearing the answer.

"How to scare my students into doing more training!" he said smiling behind the mask. The three face vaulted.

"How might that be?" Sasuke asked

. "I'm so glad you asked. Now give me 20 laps around Konoha or else you get a youthful group hug!" Kakashi said with a sparkle in his eye imitating Gai's "pinging".

"AHHHHH! RRRRRUUUUNNNNNN!" they all screeched.

Now if you listen very, very closely you can still here the screams…

TT TT TT TT

Well there u go r&r plz!


End file.
